Symphony of Orion
by jokerk118
Summary: We follow the young Prince Orion on his journey as a Keyblade Warrior. From the day he was bequeathed he knew he would have to protect his Kingdom, when the time comes will he be able?


**Hey guys this is the story of my OC Orion! This first chapter is just a prelude, him being bequeathed. Let me know if you'd like to see more please!**

* * *

"Orion! Come on Son! It's almost time!" A broad shouldered man entered the room where a young child, no older than 5, was playing a simple melody on a violin. The man smiled. "So it seems you've chosen your instrument?"

"Uh huh! I really like this one Daddy!" The boy ran up to the older man, coming up just above his waist.

"Orion! Don't run with the instruments!" A woman spoke up, she was beautiful, long brown hair with a tint of red, bright green eyes, and a smile that could illuminate any darkness.

Kneeling down the Man smiled and spoke softly "Listen to your mother Orion, she's smarter than either of us will ever be." His blue eyes were tinged with gold. Framing his face was a beard and swath of black hair that could only be described as a mane.

"Okay!" The boy turned to his mother, His eyes not quite green nor brown nor blue, but a mix tinged with the faintest hint of gold. He smiled the smile of a child, pure and simple. "I'm sorry mommy!"

"It is okay my love." She walked over and ruffled the boys short brown hair. "Now let me take your instrument, your father is going to take you to get dressed! It's almost time for your big ceremony!"

The boy, Orion, handed his mother his instrument. So tiny in her hands it made him laugh a bit. As he took hold of his fathers large hand and began his walk to the fitting room. "Hey Daddy?"

"Yes my son?"

"Why is it that I've gotta get all dressed up for this? I don't have to usually."

"Ah well it's because this time it's _your_ ceremony. All these people are here today for you Orion! That is something to get dressed up for!" He chuckled a little at his son's curiosity.

"Oh Okay!" The boy accepted this answer and smiled. HIs birthday had been a few days ago, it makes sense all these people were here. It was his birthday party!

"Now come Orion. Let's get you dressed." They entered the room and changed the boys garments into something more like his fathers. A blue and black coat with gold trim. A lion's head brooch with a shoulder cape flowing over his left shoulder. Light pants and a pair of boots.

"I look just like you daddy!" The boy looked himself over in the mirror. And it was true. The only difference was his father had two brooches and a full cape, and of course the Golden Laurel Crown that adorned his dark mane.

"Indeed you do my little cub." His mother entered the room and smiled. "But daddy has to go get to his place for the ceremony. So we have to let him go."

The boy looked a little sad but quickly perked up when he heard his father whisper "Don't worry, Orion. Remember what today is? Today you get your Key."

"Right! I could never forget that!"

"Good! Now I shall see you soon then my cub." With a ruffle of his heirs hair and a kiss to his queen he left the room in order to take his place on the throne.

"So, are you excited?" HIs mother knelt down, he noticed she had changed into her fancy dress, and had her crown on. It matched the clothes he and his father were wearing, Except she didn't have a cape, which Orion thought was a little silly, because capes were so cool! Her crown was more dainty than his father's as well, more fit for the loving, nurturing person his mother always was. Not to say his father was ever not, but sometimes he had to deal with things that made him get a scary look. "Orion?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh! Sorry mommy! But yeah! I'm super duper excited!"

"Good! Now I think they're ready for us. Let's not keep our people waiting!"

"Right!" They left the room and began to make their way towards the stage room. Orion tried to urge his mom to hurry up, but she reminded him that a prince must have patience, Orion thought that was pretty dumb, but if Mommy and Daddy say it, it has to be true.

Eventually they made it to the stage room, a long open air courtyard on the side of the castle, there were rows and rows of people sitting on the ground level and Orion knew there were even more in the balconies. There was a clean path lined with a black and gold carpet and at the end of it was a stage. Rather, _The Stage_, As it was the largest concert hall in all the Kingdom, but instead of the Royal Orchestra, there on the stage were three thrones, with the orchestra being on the balcony above the stage, playing a melody which Orion instinctively matched the tempo of. In one of the thrones sat a person. A person Orion knew to be his father, Beleron Canetis, The King of Symphonia.

As Orion and his mother approached the rows would stand and kneel, something they only ever did for his father. Orion always thought it was a little weird but his mother reminded him to keep moving. As they reached the stage His father stood and the Orchestra faded. _Diminuendo_ Orion remembered, his mother had said the phrase during their music lesson.

"My son!" His father spoke, Augmenting his voice with some magic so that all the crowd could hear "Prince Orion Canetis of Symphonia! Today is the day you will claim your birthright as a Wielder of the Keyblade! As our lineage has done for countless generations upon the firstborns fifth year."

His father smiled at him with pride shining on his face as he summoned _it_. The golden Keyblade of his family. _Pride's Regalia_, it was gold and black, and bore the symbol of their family, the Lion with a mane of laurels and crowned with that blue eye. Orion was awestruck. He had never seen it this close before, it called to him and he knew it would accept him. He and his father had been practicing with a wooden toy for the past six months, His dad had explained the ceremony to him countless times. He would take hold of the key, and if it deemed him worthy, when his father let go it would stay in his hand. On cue his dad gripped the end towards the teeth of the Keyblade and put the handle out towards his son. Orion took hold and felt the strength of his family surge through him, surrounding him with that golden light. He felt the presence of the countless other wielders of this Key, almost as if their hands were gripping his own. He looked up to see his dad smiling down at him as he began to speak.

"In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend—no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love". He removed his hand. The Key stayed. "Alright now, raise it above your head and face the crowd!" His father spoke, this time to just him.

Orion did as he was told, raising the key almost as big as he was above his head, he turned to see all the kingdom. He felt a change in the Keyblade, he looked to see the Beginners Keyblade, Starlight, where Pride's Regalia once was. He wasn't surprised, His dad told him this would probably happen once the key imprinted on him, since he wasn't likely to be strong enough to hold it for very long, at least not yet. Nonetheless the people gave him a standing ovation.

"I present to you, Orion Canetis, Crown Prince of Symphonia, Keyblade Wielder!" His father spoke to the people, Joining his son and Raising the now-returned Pride's Regalia. His mother approached and summoned her Keyblade, It looked sort of like a piano, and struck the same pose as he and his father. Orion's grin had never been wider.

_~~~~~Later that night~~~~~_

"Orion! Orion put it away before you break something!" His mother was chasing him around as the young wielder excitedly waved his Key. "Beleron! Get your son!" She ordered as the boys father entered the room.

"On it _Mio Dolce_!" He snatched the young boy up into the air, Causing him to drop his Key, it disappeared as it hit the ground. "Are you causing your mother trouble?" He said as he spun the boy around.

"No!" He laughed as he spun.

"Oh yes you were! I saw you!" The king stopped spinning and looked his son in the eyes.

"I was just playing!" Orion defended himself.

"You were avoiding bedtime!" His mother came up and pinched his cheek.

"Avoiding bedtime! " His father said in mock surprise. "And to think! Mommy and I were gonna tell you the Special Story tonight!"

"The Special Story!" Orion perked up.

"Yes, but after your behaviour I don't know if you deserve it." His mother feigned disappointment.

"No! Tell me please! I'm super sorry mommy! Please please please please please!" The young boy pleaded.

She smiled sweetly down at him and sighed. "How could I ever say no to that...Come, let's get you to bed."

Beleron set the boy down and grabbed one of his hands as his wife grabbed the other. They walked the boy to his bedroom and sat him on his bed. The boy was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Alright...So where to start."

"The beginning Daddy!" Orion interrupted

"Of course, the beginning! Mommy, if you wouldn't mind crafting the scenes."

"Of course not dear." She began to weave her magic, forming the scenes and bringing this story to life.

The king took a deep breath and remembered this history of this land. Of the world before the Keyblade.

"Long ago, before the Light of the Keyblade touched this world, there was only Music and Darkness. Our people were losing to the Darkness, and though our Music was strong, it could only ring for so long. Then one day a visitor from a world long past came. She brought with her a Light-"

"The Keyblade right!" Oron chimed in.

"Yes, the Keyblade. She fought back the Darkness with her Golden Key and granted prosperity to the world. Locking the Darkness away inside the Mountain." The scene on the wall shifted to show the mountain that had been ever present in the distance. Bald Mountain. "Our Land saved she found the strongest among us and granted them use of the Keyblade, and the strongest among them she gave her own. Saying 'As the Pride of this World's warriors, i grant you this Key, my own Pride'." The scene showed her handing Pride's Regalia to a figure, who then donned a cape and crown not unlike Beleron's "But she also warned us that the seal she placed on the darkness of this world wouldn't last forever. And that one day, He would rise again."

"Who Daddy?"

"_Chernabog, _Lord of Darkness." The scene showed Bald Mountain erupting and a Demon sprouting from its peak. "But she also told us that as long as the one who faced him held her Key, they would save the world!" The Scene showed the figure with Pride's Regalia striking Chernabog down and the people rejoicing. "As is the custom of our land we Wrote a Poem to commemorate this prophecy."

The King and Queen spoke in Unison

"Lost light from a land long past

An ancient Chain bears the last

Passing on the Pride of Kings

Giving us that ancient key

From hand to hand shall it go

But remember this, our ancient foe

pressing darkness against the walls

Pride shall come before the fall"

"Woah…." The Young Wielder was awestruck.

"That is why we pass on the Key from parent to child. And why starting tomorrow you begin your training!" His father spoke.

"Right! So get some rest _Mio Dolce Princip._" HIs mother spoke as she tucked him in. Both parents kissed his forehead and on his desk sat a candle. His mother whispered the word to light it "_Fuoco._" A small flame burned on the candle. Saving the young boy from the terror of the Dark and allowing him safe passage into the realm of sleep.

* * *

**So fun fact about this Fic is I'm trying to emulate actual Symphonic form. So these opening few chapters are going to be more simple...Maybe. Let's see how long this lasts.**

**Also after every chapter I'll put the Translations for the Italian in here since it's kinda just interspersed. **

**Diminuendo-Decreasing, Used in music to show that you need to get more quiet.**

**Mio Dolce- My Sweet.**

**Princip- Prince.**

**Fuoco- Fire.**

**I have Pride's Regalia posted on my deviant art under the same username, as well as in places like Reddit and Tumblr.**

**Please let me know what you thought! I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
